He May Be Bad For Me But He Is My Drug
by nina24luv
Summary: SUMMARY ON FIRST PAGE ...
1. Chapter 1

SUMMARY : Bloom ,my parents and I moved to Cape Town South Africa because my dad hospital transferred him down their I really didn't mind I was never the one to be invited to all the cool parties in fact I prefer to be on my own . My parents bought a three story house close to the mountains, I personally loved it and it's glass walls which gives you the perfect view of the city ,it's only an half an hour drive to my school and a one hour dive to my father work place and my mom was fortune enough to get a job as a journalist down town. My first day of school I just held my head down and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone around until I bump into someone just my luck, really I was kinda glad because I bump into the most handsome guy I could ever meet I felt this instant connection with him as our eyes locket and I know he felt it to but then he got up and ran away like nothing never happen ,it was really weird and the fact he was cold made it even weirder we are in the Caribbean, who is he?

Bloom'S POV

As I made my way to my first class I kept thinking about the boy I bumped into in the hallway and why he is so cold and how did he have such an impact on me it was like electricity went through body , and his face was so beautiful but ever so pail. When I reach my first class the teacher and students had already taken their seats and class have began, all eyes were on me like I was some type of monkey on exhibit , I saw the same boy again in the back of the class staring at me like he wanted to run away from me ...again , I was so in my world thinking about him I didn't even realize the teacher called my name .

" Ok class this is our new student Bloom she and her family just moved here from..." she said as she looked at me ,after a minute I realize she wanted me to fill in the blank so I finally pry my eyes off of the boy that have such a huge hold on me it was unbelievable

"Miami " I finally responded,

"I am ,as you can tell this is advanced math why don't you tell us a little something about yourself " she said

" O great just my luck I thought I got you this once but not again " I murmur to myself

" is their something wrong " ask in a sweet motherly tone

" no no everything is fine...Well my name is Bloom Reid I am 17 and I like drawing ,cooking " I said keeping shot and sweet.

" well there's no more seats at the front of the class so you'll have to sit down with " she said pointing to the same boy I that bump into me this morning , when I looked at him I saw him tensed up.

I slowly made my way to the back of the class and sat beside him I give him a slight smile but he just turned away. "Ok class the person next to you would be your partner in this exercise today and every exercise for the rest of your time here, we will not be doing a traditional exercise today , how about we go outside side an sit in the field and you and your partner can get to know each other better because kids these days only know how to talk on through the internet " said.

So we all pack up our books and headed outside.

After 20 minutes I saw everyone was talking and getting alone but me and , it's stupid he won't even tell me his fist name I mean I haven't ask but he is the guy he should make the first move .We sat under this big oak three on top of a hill but not to far from the class or the school but far enough to unheard , sitting their for another 5 minutes in uncomfortable silence ,my back resting on the tree with my legs flolded under me and his back towards me ,

I finally I spoke up " why do you hate me so much you can't even Look at me " I ask.

He slowly turned around and looked me in the eye and said " I don't hate you , I don't know you so I can't hate you " this maybe be my chance to get to know him and I won't let it go to waste ,

"how about you tell me about your self " I ask hopping to break the ice

" well my name is Sky Johnson my family and I moved here from England last year my father is a doctor so is my mother , my sister and my brother also goes to school here an-you know what before I tell you all about myself , how about you to tell me something more about your self besides you like drawing and cooking" he said with a smirk and a playful glint in his eyes , good god he is so cute it should be a crime .

" I liking playing the guitar and singing but only my parents know that " I said shyly

"Is it because you are bad at it " he said with a bigger smirk

" you did not just say that " I said as I lightly push his arm

" no need to get hostile " he said pushing me back a little harder

" okay " I said getting up and shoved him as he was about to fall he grabbed on to my arms and we started to roll down the hill opposite the school while laughing .

We finally stopped in the middle of a field full of flower with a small lake a few feet away I was in shock at how beautiful the scenery was ,and the butterflies just topped it off I am guessing no one knew about her it was too...natural , clean , trash free, I then pulled my self away from the beautiful view to realize sky was on top of me his lips were less than 5 inches away from me I wanted more than nothing at that point for him to kiss me " I am sorry " he said still on top of me it was kinda weird it was like he was fighting back an urges , his hands supported him self while still on top of me .

I reached my hand up and place it on his cheek and whisper " it's okay " as I used my other hand to pull him closer to me , I felt him started to tremble as he got closer to my lips our eyes were still open an lock together , I saw him close his eyes and I decided to close my eyes also just as I was about to crash my lips on his I heard the school bell ring to signal in it was time for our next class.

Sky quickly got off me and stood then helped we up as well , just as I was about to talk he cut me off " we shouldn't be alone no more in fact we shouldn't see each other period , if you see me in the hall don't talk to me it's for your better good " he was about to walk off but I garbed his arm when he turn around to face me he looked really sad

"sky why are you doing this you don't look happy about what you just said neither am I so why are doing this" I said , he then took both of his hands and cupped my checks then he started to come closer then he stopped right infont of my lips and said

" To protect you " I could feel his breath on my lips as he spoke ,he then kissed my forehead and made his way back to the school .

We had two more classes then lunch , I meat this girl name musa during French and she invited me to sit with her and her other two friends Layla and techna . During lunch all I did was stare at sky a couple of times he look he looked at me but then quickly look off and countuined his conversation with whom I guess is his friends. At one point musa caught me starring at him and said

"You are wasting your time they they don't associate with no one but who is not at that table " musa said .

"why not ? And who are they ? " I asked

" I think they prefer to be alone and the one with golden blonde hair and golden eyes she use to be friends with us then she started dating brandon she then stranded distancing her self from us then one they she stop talking to us fully , brandon obviously the one stella is drawing up on he is sky and diaspro older brother .

Flora the brunet with green eyes also use to be one of us till she meant Helia just like stella she left and joined their group , Helia is the one whit long blue hair ,riven badass musa secret crush the one with magnetic hair he sleeps with any girl he thinks is hot then never speaks to the again , nabu the one with brown hair and brown skin I admit I find him hot .

Timmy the one with orange hair he use to be the geek of the school then one summer they just invited him on vacation with them and he came back buff with out glasses and let's just say riven turned him into a mini him , diaspro the one with beach blonde hair is brandon younger sister she is single she just likes playing guys but is really protective of brandon and sky it took stella a whole year to get her off her back and I guess you know sky ( she said with a smirk and I started blushing like crazy) he is really smart but he does not like talking and he's the youngest of brandon and diaspro , they all are really smart like Harvard smart . " Layla answered this time .

" not to sound hypocritical but why are they so pail " not to be a hypocrite but dam, I could see some of their gains clearly .

"they says it a skin conduction " Tecna answered before shoving down the fries she was eating .

"Well it's kinda weird for all of them to have that same skin conduction "

"you think that weird riven , nabu and Helia lives with them and their are not even related and their house is huge but their are never out side unless they are going school or in some cases like riven and diaspro looking for a new girl or boy to play with or brandon visiting stella or stella visiting him , she still shops like an mad person but it is usually online besides that they only go out in a group if they are eating " exclaimed musa

" wow " is all I could say I took one more glance at sky then finish my lunch , the rest on school I had either Layla , tecna or musa with me in classes ,so that kept me busy, when school was over I got into my white ranger over and drove home . When I got home I went to my room by that time it was 4:30 so I decided to just watch television in my room to kill time until dinner .

After dinner I returned to my room it was now 6:15 ,deciding to play my guitar and sing a little ,I was on my bed when I heard something small hit my wall ( remember her house is mostly glass) , I slowly made my way across my room when I pulled across my curtain and saw sky in a tree in front of me .

Sky POV

" Sky get out of that tree before you get hurt " I heard her hiss at me .

"then let me in " I said with a smirk on my face , she so beautiful with or with out make up ,

" why should I let you in my room ,today we were having such a great time then you just told me to go away and never speak to you again ,now you show up here wanting me to let you in ... I don't know what kind of game you are playing but I am to interested " she said ,

I felt so awful she looked like she was ready to cry and that's the last thing I wanted " bloom please it's ...complicated , I like you a lot that's why I came here " just then one single tear slip down her cheek

"then why did you tell me to go away " she asked me , hiccuping every now

" I don't want to hurt you that's way " I said , she then took a step back to signal me to come in ,so I did .

When I entered she took a step close to me and place one hand on my cheek and the other on my chest , I wrapped my arm around her waist then she whispered " your hurting me by staying away "

As she about to kiss me , my blood started pumping my heart was racing I felt every muscle in my body tighten ... I wasn't ready I need more control over my self and around her first ,so I found the perfect excuse " so I see you were playing " I said pointing to the guitar , she then let go of me and made her way over to the bed to grab the guitar , she then place the guitar on her lap and then signal me to come and sit on her bed with her .

" do you play " she ask me, that beautiful smile that I would pay billions to stay on her face came back .

" well a little but I prefer the piano " I said

" how about I play you a song then you can judge me on my singing pretty boy " she said with a cheeky smile

" okay but let me tell you don't start crying when I judge you, I'm a tough critic " I said trying to look serious as possible , I heard her let out a small giggle , she's so cute when she giggles .

{ she played how to love Demi Lovato cover , if you never heard it you should cheek it out its really good}

I was shock her voice was so sweet but still had a little edge to it , I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't even heard her say 'did you like it' , I was finally brought out of my thoughts by her shaking my arm .

I slowly took the guitar an place it on the ground as she looked at me totally confused , I don't know what came over my I just started to kiss her like their was no tomorrow.

She then fell back on her bed and I climbed on top of her I started to go down to her neck , I felt my hands griped her waist really tightly but I had no control to stop myself , I was about to take off her shirt but she started to push me away with her hands on my chest ,I then used one of my hands to to gab both of her hands over her head , pulling down one of her sleeves and started to kiss her shoulder as I was about to take off her shirt completely I heard the most heart breaking thing ever.

" sky please stop you are hurting me " when I looked up I saw tears stream down her face .

I jump off her and stood by the window I came through " bloom I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you " I said

She slowly got off her bed and was about to make her way over to me when I yelled ( not to hard to make her parents hear us) at her " no stay away from me before I hurt you again " I said as I took another step back

" sky it's ok-" she started to say but I cut her off

" I need to go " I left , I heard her call my name a couple of times but I just ignored her and kept walking...

To be continued

Lots of luv nina24luv !


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom POV

{blooms out fit :it was a blue dress tight at the top but not to tight with a heart shape neck line , spaghetti straps and the bottom just flowed down to a little above her knees with a denim jacket and a pair all star converse}

{sky out fit white t-shirt , skinny black jeans (not harry styles skinny) , black leather jacket and a pair of boots}

The couple of days of school sky made its mission not to run into me by staying home and getting his brother and sister to take notes and other school stuff for him. As his brother brandon would always offer me a small smile his sister would just glare at me like I was the worst thing on this earth .

Musa , tecna, Layla and I stood by my locker that was located at the front of the school talking about Miss. Jones science test that will be taking place this morning , out do the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of sky as he quickly made his way through the doors and disappearing in the crowd .

At least he's at school .

Sky and I had all of our morning classes separate and I really needed to talk to him. It was finally lunch and I spotted sky on his way to the lunch line , I ran up yo him and grabbed his arm and made my way to the spot we found yesterday.

When we finally reach their we sat under this huge cherry blossom tree , his back was against the tree while I sat in front facing him , I could tell he didn't want to be alone with me but I needed to speak to him and I wasn't leaving until he stops distancing him self from me but he is being really stubborn he won't even look at me all he has done sense we got here was stair at the lake.

"Sky look at me ...please " but he still would not budge , I came closer and cup his cheeks to turn his head to make him look at me "why are you doing this what if I hurt you again ... I don't think I can forgive my self if I-" but I cut him off " you won't ...let's take baby step like little kisses on the cheeks " I got up on my knees while picking his cheek, I was shock that he didn't push me away but I still felt him tense up " maybe we could try small ones on the lips " I said , I softly but shortly kissed his lips I felt him loosen up a little " how-about-we-try-a-little-longer" he said while stuttering I smirked then lean in and kiss his lips , he then pulled me on to his lap and we sit their French kiss for 5 minutes until we had to come up for air.

"You see , you didn't hurt me " I said breathless "thank you " he said while tucking a strand of hair behind my ear " for what " I said with a confused expression on my face " for not giving up on me " he replied

" you want to really thank me " I said with a smirk

" anything " he said

" kiss me " I said blushing a little at my boldness , he then placed hi hand under my chin and made me face him and he said " with pleasure " he then kissed me full of passion , then felt his hand griped my leg really hard but I just kept my mouth shut because I really didn't want to make him distance him self again when we were finish I sat on his lap and we just stared at the lake . " sky can I ask you a question " I said looking up at him " sure " he said looking down at my face " why do you always tense up when we kiss or I am near you" he then took a minute before answering " I not ready to talk about it, we should go back and have a lunch you are probably hungry " I could see he was trying his hardest to avoid my question so I just let it slip " no need I got gummy bears , grapes and a bottle water " I said smiling proudly , I got off his lap and made my over to my bag " you have an answer to every question don't you " he said while smiling "yup" I said .

I made my way back over to him and sat back on his lap , I rested my head on his chest and we ate the gummy bears as we played would you rather

" would you rather eat a whole gallon of mustard or run naked down the street " he ask

" run naked down the street " I said struggling my shoulders

"Really wow why won't just eat the mustard " he said

"Because I would gain about 5 pounds" I replied

" their's only one gummy bear left who gets it " he said looking down at me , I gave him a look which meant game on I garbed the last gummy bear and quickly stuff it into my mouth , I then stuck out my tongue he then lower his head and kissed me ,it started getting intense he removed my jacket so I also removed his I sat with both my legs on both sides of his as we kept kissing ,I felt his hands started to go lower down my back . He then went to my jaw he was about to start kissing my neck when the school bell rang , we awkwardly parted and grater our stuff , I bent down to pick up my bag when I got up I felt sky arms clasped around my waist from behind .

I smiled to my self as I felt his mouth moved to my ear he then whisper " so what does this mean for me " I heard the nervousness in his voice " what do you want it to mean" I ask turning around and rest my hand on his chest " you are really make say it " he said as he lightly chuckle " yup"I said smiling " bloom will you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend " he said looking down at me " it would be my pleasure " I gave him a small kiss then we made our way back to the school .

Were on our way to math but sky said he had to go to the bathroom so I finish walk by myself to class.

Sky POV

Bloom and I were on our way to math but I spotted my brother brandon and the gang they gave me a signal to come over so I told bloom I had to go the the bathroom I watch as she disappear down the hall , I turn around and made my way over to them .

"What's up " I said greeting them

" who's the red head a new toy ...wait I thought you don't do the whole playing girls thing " riven said smirking

" I don't, she's my girlfriend" I said standing my ground

"So is she ...you know and does she know about us" brandon said

" no she doesn't know and yes she is human " I said

"When will you tell her and when is she going to change because we both know you can only fall in love every 100 years with a new person " nabu said

" I want to keep her pure I don't want to drag her into this craziness unless her life is at risk " I said with a determined face

" ARE YOU CRAZY YOU ARE PUTTING OUR FAMILY AT RISK , YOU HAVE SIX MONTHS UNTIL YOU CHANGE HER OR GIVE HER UP ...SO BASICALLY UNTIL MARCH " my sister diaspro yelled at me

" I am not ready t-" but brandon cut me off

" I am not saying this to be mean but you remember what happened to Clair , sky this is a fresh start don't waste it after she -"I cut him off by walking away I heard them yelled my name a couple of times but I just kept walking until I reach math ,when I reached math class I saw bloom looking out the window until she saw me staring at her from the doorway she gave me a small smile and I signal me to come over , when I sat down she gave me a small kiss on my lips then sat on my lap .

"Where is the teacher " I ask while wrapping my arms around her waist , I would never let what happen to Clair happen to her I don't know it's just ...different with her , she make me smile just by breathing the fact that I am in love with her so deeply and I have only known for a couple days and some I hate to admit it but I kinda of scares me.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

BLOOM POV

{night}

After dinner, I sat in my room painting my fingers when I heard a knock coming from my window, my face lit automatically knowing it could only be ,

Sky

I quickly got out of my bed and quickly scurry on my feet over to the window to let him in.

Just as I presume, sky stood their in fort of me with I boyish grin on his face , I took me awhile to realize what he was grinning at , I stood there in one of my baby pink t-shirts that beery barely covers my butt and a pair of my white knee high socks which has a little pink bow on each sock at the front. I felt my face heat up now realizing how expose I am to him at this moment .

"Hey , how is my baby doing " sky said stepping in as I took a step back allowing him to come in , he wrapped his arms around my waist while nesting his head in the crock of my neck inhaling my sent while also placing soft kisses on my neck as well . I wrapped my arms around his neck enjoying the feeling of having him so close to me .

"She's fine , didn't I just saw you less than six hours ago "I sated pulling back enough to place a soft kiss on his lips which sky tried to turned into much more , so I let him .I stood on my tippy toes trying to reach him better , after a while my toes started to hurt so I began to pull way to only be slammed back against sky's hard chest , I guess he realize I was struggling with our height difference because he lifted me by the waist , I wrapped my legs around his waist , craving more of him and how it felt to have his lips against mines which was soon short lived because of the lacking of air.

"I know , but I still missed you like crazy " he said , our faces were still together his fore head against mine , nose to nose and our lips hovering above each other as we tried to catch our breath , mostly me ,sky look like he could keep up that kiss for hours if it wasn't for my lacking of air , the only thing we weren't doing is locking eyes , I knew he was staring at me but I was still trying to catch my breath " look at me " he demanded ,I took one last gulp of air before staring into his eyes which had me captivated me " Believe me when I said ,I missed you like crazy "

" I missed you " I said , I quickly gave sky a peck on his lips , I felt sky move his hand from my waist to beneath my butt while the other hand moved to the side of my face, I stayed silent as sky cress my cheek with the pam of his hand.

I didn't even realize when sky moved us over to my bed till I felt the sheets underneath me while sky stayed in-between my legs.

"Wanna watch a movie " still in my daze it took me a moment to realize what he said , I slowly nodded my head in response . I watch as sky made his way over to my television to find a movie , few minutes later sky and I laid in my bed cuddle up with our feet tangle together and my head on his chest as he played with my hair while my huge blanket smother us as we began watching ' The Notebook ' , I was shock that he picked that as our choice of movie, usually boys would choose action or horror ,but who was I to complain .

Half way though the movie I felt my eyelids starting to get heavy , as much as I tried to stay awake I felt the darkness taking over more till it finally consume me .

{the next morning }

When I woke up I felt kisses being chastise all over my neck to my shoulder blade, my body felt like it was on cloud nine , when I was finally able to pry my eyes open , sky was on top of me with both of his hands on either sides of my head , smiling down at me with those gorgeous pearly whites .

"Good morning beautiful " sky said before pecking my lips , my face instantly heated up realizing we spent the whole night together .

"Good morning " I replied , could this morning get anymore perfect- wait MY PARENTS .

I quickly shot out if my bed leaving a very confused sky staring at me , I quickly made my way over to my phone to check the time seeing it's 5:40, my parent should be up by now .

"Sky yo-" I started to say but was soon cut off by sky "they left already , they also left you this note though " he said handing me a neatly folded paper , when I open the the paper it read :

Sorry we had to leave so early in the morning . Your father and I got invited to a party across the island , we probably won't be back till tomorrow so don't wait up . Their is some money in the cookie jar by the fridge for you to buy dinner and there is also money for school there .

BTW , you have to make your own breakfast , just don't burn down the house we just got it insure .

Love , mom and dad .

" So what do you want for breakfast , waffles , eggs and bacon , cereal, you name it " I said making my way over to my bed were sky laid as I toss my phone on the bed beside sky as I neatly folded back paper before placing it on my be as well .

"Well I have something in mind but it's not one of the things you just listed " he stated moving to the edge of my bed where I stood , I stood there in between sky's legs , his arm around my waist as he caressed kisses along my neck , why do I have a feeling that has more than three meanings , yes I said three .

I nervously pulled away , to only face sky's confused face " not that I don't enjoy this " liar ,my conscious yelled "but I kinda have to start my morning routine by six or I will be like a zombie for the rest of the day , before you ask it's kinda a phobia "

" Well it's only -" I watch as he garbed my phone quickly checking the time before turning back to me " 5:46 so we have 14 minutes left , if my math is correct " I sigh in acceptance knowing there is no way I was getting out of this one , do you really want to get out of this one , sang my stupid conscious .

A slight sigh made it's way out of my mouth as sky's lips collided with mines , his lips tasted like carmel and ever so soft , it made me wonder if I bit them to hard if they would shed at lest a drop of blood . My body felt like if it was slowly slipping away to another world , to have bite down on my lower lip bring me back down. A few moments past as sky still bitting down on my bottom lip till the point I felt blood started to flow from my lip. I tried my hardest to suppress a scream, prying sky would realize soon , I guess the heavens herd my pry as sky teeth slowly free my swollen lip only to suck the blood off of my lip .

I stood there frozen not know what to do as he suck away my blood , a part of felt conflicted in weather or not I should pull away or just wait till he's finish whatever he is doing saving us the whole , I'm leaving for your own good , blah blah blah. Just as I was about to make my decision sky had already make for me realizing that I would need air .

After a moment my eyes flutter open to meet sky's intense stair .I started to feel self-couscous under his intense watch , I slowly lower my head allowing a few strands of hair to cover my face . I felt sky place a finger under my chin taking me back to his intense stare .

"Thank you " He whispered so softly as if he was saying it to him self more than to me .

"For what " I ask genuinely confused ,

" For being you , for having those gorgeous baby blue eyes , for having the perfect pair of pink lips , for having ever so soft fiery red hair , for naturally smelling like jasmines , for being so patient with me , for caring about me and for have the most delicious ... Blood " He stated , I felt me cheeks heat up from the loving words he just spoke to me , while another part of me felt scared at the last thing he mention ' Blood ' .

Sky and I made our way down stairs for breakfast hand in hand . Our breakfast consist of small conversation as we ate our waffles . After our meal sky thought it would be funny to slash me with water while we were washing our dishes which slowly turned into us having a small water fight with some stolen kisses every now and then, which now landed us on the couch with one of legs dangling off the couch while the rested against the couch as my head rested on the arm of the couch as sky laid in between my legs facing me .

" So what does this morning routine of yours include "

" Well I usually get up at 6 , go for a hour or so run or I would go swimming " I said , you would never believe that I hate P.E . It's just that I find it more smoothing to run in the morning when the sun is now coming out than when the sun is scorching down on you, if I didn't know better, I would believe the sun made it his mission to give us humans cancer."Wanna come "

"Sure but I have to go home and get a change off cloths " he said standing , I watch as sky made his way down the short corder to the front door ready to leave " I'll be back in 20 minutes top "

Just as sky was about to close the door behind him , I remember I have no idea how he even got to my house in the first place , last night I didn't hear any kind of vehicle pull up by my house. " Umm sky how are you going to get home "

"Walking " he said it so bluntly ,like if was an everyday question ,he duck his head back in the door to face me.

"Walking ? " I repeated confused , last time I check his house was an 30 minute walk for mines . I don't understand how he can even be back in 20 minutes at that rate .

"Yes walking that thing people do , when they put one leg I front the other " he explain while flashing that smile which in my book should be illegal . On another note , does he think I am stupid I know what walking is , men !

"I know what walking is thank you Mr. Smarty pants . You should take my car -" I got up off the couch where I laid to fetch my keys from the kitchen then making my way back to the front door " here. " I toss him the keys .

"Mr. Smarty pants really who saids that still "

" I do , now go " I said pushing him out the door , well I tried that

boy is as stiff as nails . Finally decided to humor me sky makes his way out the door , blowing me a small kiss before closing the door behind him .

After sky left ,I quickly made my way up to my room to find a pair of running cloths , I choose a pair of grey sweats and a black crop top with the number '83' on the back . I quickly made my way back down stair just as sky knock at my door , that's a first .

When I open the door sky stood their in a navy green muscle shirt and a pair of black track pants . It's so not fear that he looks good in everything , I mean come on , no one should look that good in running wear , those muscles practically looks like cantaloupe , just image what's underneath , I bet you I would find perfectly sculpted abs- "are you finish eye raping now so we can go , it's starting to get creepy , we have been standing here for 15 minutes now ,good thing you don't have neighbors " and this is coming the guy who was just in my bedroom less than an hour ago sucking my blood and this is creepy .

"Yes I ready " I quickly snatch my keys out of sky hands ignoring his fake hurt expression and hung my keys on the key holder by the door which I never seen to use , humm funny I guess I am a weird person, I made my way outside locking the door behind me , with my back against it because my lovely boyfriend doesn't know what personal space , do you really want personally space , that same annoying voice came back , I have a suspicion that voice us the devil who trying to get me pregnant .

" Okay my smart girl friend how are you going to get back inside now that you have locked the house door " he said taking a step to wards me placing his hands on both side of my head with his lips dangerously close to mines .

"W-w-Well theirs a spare key under that pot their " I said as my breath began to turn into small pants as sky moved close till his lips are lightly grazing against mines , as many times I tried to close the gap between our lips sky would only slam my back against the door smirking at my neediness , finally giving up at trying sky slam his lips against mines , the kiss was rough , hard , intense and passionate . Deciding to have a little fun with him I dash away and made my way to the forest as fast as I can , I quickly turned my heard around just as I was about to reach the line of trees were the forest began to see sky still at my door step yell at me saying ' I am going to regret making him chase me ' , I only laugh as I continued running .

" Bring it on " I yelled back .

Luv you ,

Nina24luv


	4. Chapter 4

BLOOM POV

I ran as fast as I could, jumping over logs rocks and even some fallen trees. Listening to sky feet trotting behind me while he's laughing at my huffing and puffing.

I took one glance to see sky easily running beside me with out breaking a sweat .

" You know , you could always surrender " the sound of sky's voice getting closer to me only making me work even that much harder " how about this I'll stop and give you a sixty second head start "

'Yeah right ' I thought , taking a glance behind me to see sky had indeed stop with his back resting on a tree as his hands shew me away in a back and forth motion ,

" That's not enough time " I wined over my shoulder while continuing running ,

"Fine you big baby, you have 5 minutes make it last" he yelled loud enough , no doubt cupping his hands over his mouth ,

Continuing running let out a screeching ' thank you 'in reply, taking one finally glance at sky before making my way deeper in the forest .

Twenty minutes later I found my self in the middle of a clearing , as the grass filled the clearing in a brown color with specks of dirt helping cover the drought area , by this time all traces of sky were gone .

Deciding I should make my way back before time for school I heard a rustling inside the trees where the forest line sorts back . Taking a step back and smiling to my self at the length of time it took sky to find me .

" Took you long enough " I said turning my back to him as I took a seat in the dry field with my legs cross Indian style .

Now facing back to the forest wear I came from seeing sky had yet to come out "umm , sky what's taking so long " I asked

Out of the shadows came out a midnight black wolf with stunning electric blue eyes . Standing nearly 6 foot 2 , easily overshadowing my 5'4 hight . Paws resembling the size of apples , a wet snout and big ears .

Quickly scrambling to my feet , debating weather to run or scream from the beast . Finding some logic in my scattered brain deciding to stand still knowing if I ran it would quickly catch me and if I screamed it could probably attack.

The beast and I started to walk in circles , now standing at the bay of the trail I organically came from and the wolf now standing were I was currently sitting .

As the wolf started to make his way over to me , I got ready to repeat the same dance of us both going around in circles but quickly stop as it began to snap his teeth in my direction .

Taking cautious steps back until my back hitting a tree making me halt all movements ,taking a look in the wolf direction seeing as it continue to proceed in my direction .

' so this is it bloom , of all the ways you could die you choose to be eaten by a wolf ' I thought , slightly shaking my head as tears started to slide down my cheek one after another ' years of planing to die at the hands of food gone to waste , now I'm the food ,karma is a bitch '

" F*uck it , if I'm gonna die , I am going to go down fighting " I mumble to my self not caring if the wolf heard me or not , after all it's just I stupid dog .

Sliding my back on the tree , keeping my eyes on the wolf making sure he doesn't pounce on me yet as fingers finally reaching the soil rummage around till I felt two decent size rock to throw at the wolf .

Standing back up and facing the wolf with one of my hands above my head and my feet apart- one behind the other -.

The wolf started to snap his teeth at me again showing his canines daring me to try and put up a fight , seeing as I won't back down he kept on moving ready to for-fill his conquests .

The wolf was right in front to the point I could feel its breath on me , a part of me is scared as hell but another part just wanted to reach out and huge it and stroke his luscious thick fur . Yup , I have officially lost it .

All of a sudden it stopped and dashed it's was into the forest on the other side of the field that lead even more into the mountains but not before taking one last glance at me .

Finally claiming down as my breathing started to return to normal , I dropped the two rocks and snuck to my knees thinking about what just happen and how I was staring death right in the face , holding two rocks as my only weapon .

Only a few mere seconds later sky emerged form the forest behind me , I let out a long sigh that I didn't even know I was holding .

" Bloom are you okay " sky asked fully stepping out of the shadows and in front of me , I quickly scramble to my feet and throw my self in sky's arm , with my hands securely wrapped around his neck I began to shed I river of tears .

" Hey, hey , hey it's okay baby , I'll take you home of that what you want ," nodding my head sky picked me up bridal style and started to walk back in the direction of my house .

"Sky ? " I whispered

" Yeah baby "

" Are their wolves in the Caribbean , let alone Jamaica " I asked , pecking my head out from his chest I watch sky go rigged as his muscles started to tense and intense rapidly .

" No , their are no wolves in the Caribbean let alone Jamaica " he answered not bothering to look me in the eye ,

"Okay "

" Why do you ask "

" Well we were studying it in school and ...I think I just saw one " I mumble the last part hopping for him to shed some more light on me dilemma .

" Ummm , well that's quite impossible , it was probably just some big dog and you got scared and started hallucinating " sky said not bothering to stop walking and avoiding eye contact .

" Maybe your right " I replied , but I knew I wasn't and I just wanted to drop it for the sake of not willing wanting to bring up an unwanted fight .

After we reached my house I went and changed and got ready for school as sky borrowed my car once again to go home and get a change of cloths to wear to school .

I picked out a high waisted short black ripped up pants , a black shirt resemble an old time corsage but instead it stopped right above my navel as the look like a padded bra leaving me no need to wear an actual one , trying to look a little modest I grabbed a large button shit that ended just below my butt , the shit consist of squares in different colors with sleeves that I folded up to my elbow .

Grabbing a pair of high heeled laced boots , a lilac clutch and two chains , I was ready . Grabbing my school bag and stuffing my clutch in their along with my books for day I walk over to my vanity to do my makeup .

Mainly consisting of mascara , eyeliner , lips gloss and a little blush to give some life to my cheeks . Putting the top half of my hair in a waterfall braid and curling the other section.

Hearing my car hunk out side signaling sky's back , I grabbed my bag swinging over my shoulder and spraying a few puffs of perfume on me before heading down stairs and getting a water bottle and a apple , walking out and locking the door behind me to find sky leaning at the passenger side of the car door .

We shared a small kiss before he helped me onto the car . Taking his seat ,we set off on our way to school sharing small talk along the way .

"Hey bloom ? "

"Yeah "

" Do you wanna go on a date with me , maybe catch a movie " sky asked nervously shifting in his seat behind the wheel .

" Well it depends , so I get to choose the movie " I asked raising one of my eyebrows in sky's direction .

" Fine , what do you wanna see "

" The Longest Ride "

¥¥¥¥¥¥^¥¥¥¥¥^¥¥¥¥^¥¥¥^¥¥^¥ +T = ?

Can anyone guess who the wolf is or is it just a normal wolf ?

NOT EDITED PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISTAKES.

Luv ya ,

Nina24luv


	5. Chapter 5

Bloom POV

Morning class went by a blur , mainly because the only thing I saw was the wolf's piercing blue eyes staring at me .

Why is it here ?

In the Caribbean ?

Why would it come out of the mountains in the first place ?

Why didn't it eat me ?

Are they more ?

Why was I drawn to it ?

" Bloom , bloom it's lunch come on " glancing over to see musa nudging my shoulder from me to snap out of it so we could leave history class .

Gathering my books I rose from my seat a little wobbly due to the fact I've been sitting in the same spot for about 40 minutes . Steadying my self I began to follow musa down the hall , dropping off musa's books then heading to my locker to drop off mines .

Arriving at my locker we found Layla and tecna having a heated convocation , oblivious to our presence .

" Hey, hey where's the fire " musa joke as I started to putting in my locker combination . Swiftly dumping my heavy history , physics , English lit and biology books in my locker I turned to see layla and tecna finally acknowledging our presence .

" Our dear friend over here got a compliment from a certain person and ran " Layla said gesturing over to tecna who was currently hiding behind her hair blushing .

" Who complimented her and why did she run " musa asked wiggling her eye brows over to tecna's direction in a suggestive manner , causing her to blush even harder .

" Timmy and she ran cause she's a wimp ,I had to drag her out of the bathroom after he complimented her " Layla answered rolling back and forth on her heel with a proud smile on her face .

" I am not , it's just he was right in my face , I found feel and smell his breath on me " augured tecna who had finally moved her face from behind her hair .

Just on cue sky , brandon , Timmy , Helia and the rest of their group came around the corner , my eyes imminently locked with mines , all of a sudden the butterflies in my stomach came alive . Cliche right .

" Hey baby- " dipping his head sky planted a quick peck on my lips , sky turning to face the rest of the girls who were grinning at my daze state " do you guys mind if I steal her from you "

" No no no take her but if your planing on making babies I call dibs on being the god mother " musa stated raising her hand in the air while eyeing layla , tecna and the other girls from sky's group even sky's sister who he had yet to introduce me to , stare at her like if she's crazy.

" Don't plan on it but thanks for the heads up , you guys could wait here well just be a minute " sky said before dragging me off down the hall , stopping at the end of the row of lockers .

" So you don't want kids " my heart began to winch at the thought of sky not wanting kids . Kids has been something I've always wanted , epically a daughter , as I kid I had always imaged me and my daughter having matching clothes and a husband who would come home and kiss me on the check after a long day at work .

"It's not that , just my family including me have a low risk of having kids -" leaning back against the locker sky took a step forward cupping both of my cheeks with his hands , resting his forehead against mines " but believe me , I want to have kids more than anything , tons even , I want to get married and settle down near there the beach with my kids and You "

"Really ? " I probably sound like a love sick puppy but at this put I could care less . Lifting my hands up and resting them on sky's hip I began tugging at his tee for him to come closer .

"Yes really, now stop talking so I can kiss you and show you how much I missed you " imminently my mouth closed egged for sky to kiss me . A smile stretch across sky's face round at my response .

The softness of sky's lips covered mines with in seconds , his hands left my cheek and found their way around my waist . Taking a step forward sky's body and mine were completely smash together , removing my hands from on his torso i rested them around sky neck playing the with the end of his hair .

A moan left my lips before I could stop it , aware things were getting pretty heated I began pulling sky's hair to get him to stop . Not having it I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip asking for entrance which I denied .

Removing one of his hands from my expose waist and making it way towards my butt giving it a firm squeeze making me gasp , using that opportunity to get what he wanted .

Shaking my head slightly realizing this has becoming a habit of his to get what he wanted .

The taste of chocolate and mint instantly covered my taste bugs . His tongue did a full sweep of my mouth making me sigh in content .

I wonder if it would always be like this as the years pass by , sweet kisses , holding hands , watching movies in bed cuddling , discovering little hide outs together even by accident or are we gonna be old , grumpy and with wrinkles .

Pulling back , well at lest I tried , in great need of air .

Letting go of his neck and placing my hands firm on his chest trying to pull back .

Releasing my waist sky garbed a fist full of my hair refusing to let me go .

" S-s-sky let g-go I can't b-breath " I tried to say but it came out muffled due to his lips being fully smash on mines .

A couple seconds later after continuous struggling sky pull his self back with such force , like my lips burnt him . Sky's eyes widen with a regretted look written all over his face , shaking his head frantically, his hands leaning on the locker at the sides of my head .

" I'm sorry bloom , I guess I got carried away " resting his fore head on mines , his piercing ocean blue eyes full of regret .

A few more huffs and puffs here and there I brought my hands up to his face , using the tip or my nails I began stoking his cheek lightly " it's fine , low risk lot if there's a chance I'm willing to take it or we could just adopt if were still together further down in life"

" The fact that your will to adopt means more to me than you'll ever know and theirs no if we're gonna be together forever " he said with every ounce of determination " now for what I originally came to ask you , wanna eat lunch with me today "

"Mmhmm , well -" taking a glance over sky's shoulder in the direction were we left musa , tecna , layla and the rest of sky's gang but what really caught my eye was intense stare sky's sister , diaspro had on me , clearing my thought I turned back facing sky " I don't know , your sister is looking at me like I just killed her puppy and plus I don't wanna leave the girls "

" please " A smile spread across my face at the fact of him pleading with me and how funny he looked with my knuckles rubbing up and down his cheeks .

" You got chine eyes -" I squealed bouncing up and down " only if the girls can come "

Sky stayed quite for a few second , probably debating " deal , let's go "

" I have to go to the bathroom I'll meet you guys their " planting one last peck on sky's lips I turned and made my way to the girls bathroom around the corner .

Entering the bathroom I quickly made my way to one of the empty stalls and did my business . Flushing the toilet I made my way over to one of the five sinks .

After washing my hands I began applying some lip gloss when I head the bathroom open and close , a minute passed by and no one came from around the corner .

What if it's back ? No it couldn't be , children would be screaming if they say a large wolf roaming the corders . Gathering my last bit of courage I placed my lip gloss back in my bag , swinging it over my shoulder I began at snail like pace to the bathroom door , just as I was about to turn the corner leading to the door sky's sister came out of no were and stepped in front of me .

Blowing out a sign of relief I shoot a friendly awkward smile but only to receive a scowl from her , walking around her with I garbed the bathroom door I began to pull but the door wouldn't budge ,after a few more tries the door still wouldn't open ,with no I turned around to grab my phone out of my pocket ,.

Turning around I came face to face with diaspro who had one of her hands on the door .

" Umm , could you let go " why on gods earth did that girl and her dainty hand stopping me from leaving , the door should have at least budge ,

" First thing first my hands aren't dainty and second of all I need to talk to you " my eyes went wide at the fact that I said that out loud - well I didn't know I did but she obliviously heard so I hand to .

Looking slightly up at her , seeing I'm still shorter than her even in heals , no to think of it everyone in sky's group are really tall rehanging from 5'7 to 6'3 "well we could talk in the cafeteria , sky invited us to have lunch with you guys today "

" Of course he did -" she said sarcastically , I opened my mouth to argue with her but quickly shout it mainly for two reasons , one she was still glaring down on me and the possibility of her being stronger than me " break up with him or jet him to change you "

What in the world is this chick talking about , maybe she high , yeah she's full of crack " I don't know what your talking about , do you need me to take you to the nurses office "

" Stupid humans , stop being foolish and look at the signs "

Up the chick is officially loco . Such a pretty face gone to waste , I guess the saying is right , the prettiest ones are the craziest ones .

" I am not loco , think about it the strength , speed the fact that he seems to never get tired , aggressiveness do I need to spell it out for you "

I stared at her for I few more seconds wondering if I should scream for help or be amaze at the fact that she keeps saying everything I'm thinking - maybe I'm saying them out loud . I should just call for help.

"Don't worry I'm leaving , no need to scream but bloom - " stepping aside allowing her to leave , I turn towards her when she said my name " think about " just like that her blue eyes turned red and gold .

Pulling the door she leaf an astonish me standing there , what the FÜCK . Taking a second to gather myself , I ran out the bathroom like my äss was on fire , looking up and down the corder to see no trace of diaspro , she couldn't be , they couldn't be , sky couldn't be .

Racing down the hall I still saw no sign of diaspro and her crappy \ cool red up my search I began ideally walking around the school.

Sky couldn't be , he didn't look like one , he didn't act like it well he acts strange sometimes but it probably just his personality plus it's cute on him .

.

.

Snapping out of it I realize I was in the schools library , taking a proper glance around I saw that I was in the back by the supernatural section .

Oh boy ,

Sky POV

Kissing her is everything . She's toxic , the perfect drug , I'm hooked and I'm loving it .

" S-s-sky let go I can't breath " my brain registered what she said but my body just wouldn't let me , all it screamed was more more over again.

I was losing control and I knew it but I still couldn't stop it .

' sky let go , if you keep this you could expose us or even worse lose her ' I knew that voice any were , it was diaspro , her voice was loud enough for me or any other supernatural being to hear .

Even then I could let go , it just make me angrier at the thought of losing her . She's MINE , no one can take her from me , even in the after life .

' Stella ' when she said her name I knew what was coming next .

An earth shattering head ache .

Before I could object it happened , it was live hundreds of bees were stuck beneath my skull fighting for a way out . Pulling away from bloom I began panting slightly as stella realize the hold she had on my brain .

" I'm sorry " was the only thing I could get out .

She forgave me like she usually does , one day she won't for give me , I thought .

She went on saying how she would take that chance for us if need or we could adopt , I smiled at that thought but another part of me frown wanting one of my own DNA but I also knew that would never happen .

Then remembering what I came to ask - for her to have lunch with me and the others , at first she was hesitant but finally agreed when I agreed mainly cause I let her play with my face which is something I don't allow anyone to touch so often or at all .

But for her and only Her .

" Deal let's go" I said ,

" I have to go to the bathroom , I'll meet you guys their "

With one last peck she turned and went down the hall opposite the cafeteria .

Heading back over to the group we made our way to the cafeteria . Reaching the doors leading to the cafeteria diaspro turned and left - probably going for a different kind of snack .

After a few minutes I began to get worried when bloon did not returned , minutes turned into a half of an hour by that time I was full out worried that I got up and went went to the bathroom at cheek on her .

Arriving at the bathroom I caught a faint sent of bloom and a even fainter sent of ... Diaspro ,that I alsmost missed .

What was she doing here ?

She never uses the schools bathroom ?

Shaking my head I began following blooms sent . A few turns here and there I found myself in the schools library .

Her sent got stronger when I reached the supernatural section of the library , I found her standing of one of the selves getting ready to reach for a book .

Whatever she was doing here I didn't like it .

Using supernatural speed I was behind her in an instant pulling her from behind and away from the shelf .

A small squeal escape her lips at the sudden movement , causing me to laugh . Once finally establishing it was me her body relaxed into mines .

" What are you doing behind here baby " dipping my head down I began nibbling on her right ear , my hands wrapping around her flat stomach .

" To be hones with you , I don't know " letting out a small laugh and shaking her head , placing her hands on top of mine .

" Well it's lunch time and what you had this morning probably has been burn off by now and I can't have my girl on the floor passed out "

One nod from her , I intertwined our fingers and made our way back to the cafeteria not before taking one glance back at the isle .

I'm gonna have a serious talk with diaspro .

.

.

Bloom POV

Parking my car two blocks away from the theater cause the parking lot was full .

Thank god I wore a pair of cream sandals with a little strip of ruffle going down the middle , my bright neon green dress that ended mid thigh with a golden zip in the middle trailing from the bottom of the dress to the middle of my chest pairing that with a pair of studs and a silver necklace with a square diamond in the centre which made me stand out of the crowd .

The sight of the theater came in view , a big smile stretch across my face while paws began to get sweaty .

In a blink of an eye I felt someone grab me off the pavement and down between the dark ally .

Tears began to fill my vision when I felt the arms around me were foreign , one hand cover my mouth as the other reached for the zip of my dress , much to my protest .

He was going to rape me and there was nothing I could do to stop him .

The zip of my dress came down revealing my bear chest and black lace panties , more tears filled my vision when his hands slowly ran from the waste ban of my panties up to my breast . My muffled screams were unheard . I was a goner and I knew it .

" omniaque secum tulit et me reversus sum gratia , sorry beautiful " he had an accent , Italian I presume .

Translation : he took everything from me and now i'm just returning the favor .

Who's he ?

Is her sky ?

My father ?

" Bloom ! " sky , he's here .

Raising my leg I kick the guy were the sun don't shine causing the him to winch in pain , releasing my mouth I called out sky's name at the top on my now swore lungs .

My captor shoved me on the ground and took off running down the ally , turning back I finally caught the sight of his face .

He look like he was in his early 20's , probably 23/24 , light stubble growing on his chisel jaw , midnight black hair which looked soft to the touch , thick eyebrows , a body look that look like it was made of pure muscle , plump pick lips and eyes that look really for millard .

Giving me a wink before something unbelievable happened .

Standing in the guy's place was a midnight black wolf with bright blue eyes but it was not any wolf , it was the wolf from this morning .

He's a werewolf , was the last thing I thought before I blacked out.

%%%%%%%%%%%T%%%%%%%%%%%

Yup she fainted , lol , last chance to get in who you think the wolf is .

All credit goes to chillyfire for the rape section thank you .

NOT EDITED , PLEASE EXCUSE MY MISTAKES .

Luv ya ,

Nina24luv


End file.
